Euphemia Potter
: "Fleamont and Euphemia lived long enough to see James marry a Muggle-born girl called Lily Evans, but not to meet their grandson, Harry." |blood=Pure-bloodWe know Euphemia's son James is a pure-blood ( ), which means none of his parents or grandparents are Muggles or Muggle-borns. This implies that James's parents are either pure-blood or half-blood, same for his grandparents. |marital=Married |alias= |title= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Female |height= |hair= |eyes= |skin= |hidef= |family= *Fleamont Potter (husband) † *Henry Potter (father-in-law) † *James Potter (son) † *Lily Potter (daughter-in-law) † *Harry Potter (grandson) *Ginny Potter (granddaughter-in-law) *James Potter II (great-grandson) *Albus Potter (great-grandson) *Lily Potter (great-granddaughter) |hidem=y |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |hidea= |job= |house= |loyalty=Potter family }}Euphemia Potter (died c. 1979) was a pure-blood witch. She was married to Fleamont Potter, with whom she had one son, James, thus making her the paternal grandmother of the famous Harry Potter, and the great-grandmother of James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna Potter. Biography Little is known about Euphemia's early life. She and her husband Fleamont lived a comfortable life due to his wealth. They had trouble having children and eventually gave up the hope of ever having a son or daughter of their own. However, in 1959, to the couple's shock and delight, Euphemia discovered she was pregnant, and gave birth to a son, James, on 27 March 1960. Due to her late-in-life pregnancy, James was an only child, and was doted on quite a lot.The Leaky Cauldron and Mugglenet interview, 16th July 2005 When James's best friend, Sirius Black, ran away from home at age sixteen, he found refuge in the Potter household. Euphemia and her husband came to regard Sirius as something of a second son. After Sirius moved into his own flat, he kept in touch with the Potters, and was always welcome to have lunch with them on Sundays. Advancing in age, both Euphemia and her husband Fleamont succumbed to Dragon Pox shortly after the marriage of their son James to Lily Evans, in 1978-1979, dying within days of each other. Euphemia never got a chance to meet her grandson, who would only be born after his grandparents' deaths, on 31 July, 1980, but she was among the relatives who Harry saw when he looked into the Mirror of Erised in 1991. Etymology Euphemia is a name of Greek origin. "Eu" means 'good', and "phemi" means 'to speak'; its full meaning is usually translated to mean "well-spoken, auspicious speech or good repute".http://www.behindthename.com/name/euphemia ]] Behind the scenes *The name "Euphemia" is not unusual to see in British and Scottish ancestral trees, and has been the name of several European queens. A common nickname for those with the name is "Effie". *It was once presumed that Charlus Potter and Dorea Black, who appeared on the Black family tree, might have been James's parents (since it was known that Charlus and Dorea also had one son). However, J. K. Rowling revealed via that that was not the case. It is still more than likely, however, that Charlus Potter is somehow related to Fleamont. *Euphemia Potter shares the same first name with Euphemia Rowle. Whilst they share the same name, they can be considered polar opposites to each other. Euphemia Potter took in a recently-disowned Sirius Black and was a mother figure to him, whereas Euphemia Rowle was abusive and only took Delphini in for gold. *Harry's view of his paternal grandparents was the polar opposite of Voldemort's. Whereas Tom Riddle had hatred for both sides of his family, particularly his patrilineal descent, Harry, who lost his father at a young age, was also saddened by never getting the chance to meet his father's parents. The Mirror of Erised showing Harry having a family reunion reflected his love for the idea of grandparents, and of a caring family in general. As Harry knew nothing about them, whether this feeling of love and respect for Fleamont and Euphemia Potter would have born out had he known them is likely, but debatable. Appearances * * * * Notes and references de:Euphemia Potter fr:Mrs Potter ru:Юфимия Поттер pl:Eufemia Potter Category:20th century deaths Category:British individuals Category:Deaths from dragon pox Category:Deceased individuals Category:Females Category:Married individuals Category:Parents Category:Potter family Category:Pure-bloods Category:Wizards